the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew and Katherine
The father-daughter relationship between Matthew Mikaelson and Katie Brown. Father of one of his and Victoria Salvatore-Deveraux, twin Daughters. Though initially uninterested in having a child of his own, Matthew soon changed his mind, not wanting his child to suffer what he had to endure with his own step-father, Jonathan. Because of that, and in spite of the fact that Katherine's blood can be used to sire Hybrids, Matthew has made it clear that he doesn't want to abuse or in any way take advantage of his daughter's existence. He was forced to send her away to live with her aunt Josephine in order to protect her from those who would try to harm her in order to get revenge on Matthew and his family. Since her aunt's imprisonment in the Fauline Mansion, it is unknown whether Matthew will be able to spend more time with Katherine in the interim. Matthew and Victoria have decided to work hard to make New Orleans a safe home for Katherine by taking control of all of the various supernatural factions in the city. Once they accomplish this plan, they intend to bring Katherine back to New Orleans to live with her mother and father. Katherine was living in New Orleans with her mother and Jackson, in an apartment across the street from Matthew and the Mikaelson family. She was under the protection of her father. However, due to events and a brewing war between Marcel Gerard and Matthew, Matthew and the rest of his siblings sacrificed themselves and are currently neutralized. Since Matthew and his siblings are neutralized, Katherine has been separated from her father. Katherine now waits for the day, with her mother, when she will reunite herself with Matthew. They were separated for five years until Victoria finally woke Cora who cured Christopher, Josephine, Nicholas and, together, saved Matthew. Matthew was brought home by his family and, despite initial nervousness on both sides, Katherine and Matthew reunited and shared a lovely, peaceful day together. Seven years later it is revealed by Matthew that he has not seen Katherine and not spoken to her in five years. They are briefly reunited in New Orleans because of Victoria's disappearance. Early History Conception Matthew slept with Victoria Salvatore and conceived their baby daughter Katherine. Although, neither were aware that the union will end in a baby - as both know that vampires can't have children. Matthew, upon learning of Victoria's pregnancy, did not want anything to do with Katherine at first, partially due to the fact that he was in shock because he was under the impression that, as a vampire, he could not procreate. He later changed his mind after he remembered how his step-father, Jonathan, condemned him from the day he was born. Matthew did not want to become like Jonathan, and he did not want his daughter to have the same upbringing as he did, so he decided to take an active role in her life in order to be a better father than the one he had. Before Katherine was born Sophie Deveraux revealed to Matthew that the Werewolf Victoria Salvatore was pregnant with his child. He didn't take the news well, and initially believed that it was a plot on the witches' part to force him to join their side in their fight against Marcel's rule of the French Quarter. However, after several conversations with his brother, Christopher, as well as a talk with a new acquaintance, Cami, he ultimately decided to take his future role as a father more seriously, and he and Christopher invited Victoria to live with them at the plantation house for her and her child's protection. Matthew became furious and choked Victoria upon learning that she had almost attempted to abort their child by ingesting wolfsbane tea, though Josephine eventually pulled him off of her. Despite his violent reaction, it was clear that he did care very much for the child, and he was relieved when he later spoke again with Victoria, who told him that since she also did not have great examples of parents while she was growing up, she wanted to protect her child in ways that she never was. Victoria decided to keep the baby, much to Matthew' relief. Victoria informed Matthew that she learned from an old trick done by the witch Sabine that the baby was likely going to be a girl, and he smiled at this news. Matthew became incredibly concerned when Victoria went missing after being taken to an obstetrician by Agnes, the sole remaining Elder of the French Quarter Coven. Fortunately, Victoria was eventually found by Matthew and Rebekah in the woods in the Bayou, and was shown to have healed from all of her wounds as a result of the baby's hybrid blood flowing through her system. At the realization that their baby had healed Victoria, Matthew smiled proudly. Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship